


Suffocation

by Itssilverbrich



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Gen, I would apologize but i cant man, Impostors are aliens dude, Two Impostors (Among Us), idiot coworkers, its got it all;, liars, space, this game could be a horror movie man, two people making out at the absolute worst time in front of everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itssilverbrich/pseuds/Itssilverbrich
Summary: Green is an anxious human from Idaho. Now they're in space!Sure, there's two aliens hiding among them, threatening to kill them, and sure, no one really likes Green, but hey! Things can't get worse, right?Right?
Relationships: Crewmate & Crewmate (Among Us), Crewmate & Impostor (Among Us), Impostor & Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Suffocation

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no excuse, I meant to write Sonic but here I am in Among Us. I had a to-do list and everything, dude, what am I doing-

Green adjusted their party cone as they pulled out their ID card, humming an old ditty they remembered from back home.    
Orange huffed from the wall, leaning on it. Their egg hat was almost falling off but they didn’t really seem to care.   
White came into the room and Orange made an audible sigh of relief.   
“Finally!” cried the sunset shaded astronaut, throwing up their arms as they walked forward. “Where were you, we have to stay in groups!”   
Green went to remind Orange that they were already together and to greet White but White beat them to the punch.    
“Oh, stop your belly aching, I’m here now, aren’t I?” their voices were distorted by the helmets but nothing could distort the sass in White’s tone. “C’mon, I got more tasks, I did this already.”   
“W-Wait!” Green called out, the other two turning towards them. “If y’all give me a minute, I’ll come with y’all in just a second-”   
“Oh, yeah, yeah, totally, White and I will just run down to Storage and then be right back!” Orange brushed them aside, the two practically running out the door.    
Green stared after them for a minute before sighing, picking back up their ID and going back to work.    
It was… scary, alone on a ship with one or two or even three possible killers but Green refused to let fear rule them. Yes, they wanted to toss their card to the floor and run out the door all the way to a safe group but they hadn’t yet, so.    
1: Green, 203: Impostor.    
Green’s hands stopped shaking long enough for the card to be accepted and they were out like a shot.    
They quickly moved to Storage, spotting White pouring gasoline into a pitcher for Orange, both happily laughing. Green brightened and took a step forward before their ears finished deciphering the duo’s hushed tones.   
“Oh my gosh, what an idiot. Who can’t even scan right the first time? I’m telling you, Green’s either the impostor or dumbest person on this ship.” White laments with a laugh. Orange snorts, nodding.    
“You think the accent real?” Orange questioned, White shaking their head.   
“Nah, probably do it just because they think it’s cute,” White put down the can before putting hands on their hips. “Howdy, Partner! Let’s all have a hoedown! Yeehaw!”   
Orange burst into laughter, falling on their butt.    
“That’s them! That’s them all over!” Orange guffawed.    
Green frowned and blinked back angry tears, turning around and heading back to Admin. They had wires there anyway and they didn’t need any more teasing on a speech pattern they didn’t even really mean to do.    
  
They hummed softly as they reconnected the colored wires, the echoing sound soothing them as the only other sound was the distant crackle of their comms and the static of electricity between the wires.    
The colors finally connected and they closed the panel, backing away-   
And into a person behind them.    
Green squeaked in terror, wheeling around. Red leered over them.   
Green waved weakly, praying. Red tilted their head at them before stepping back.   
Red waved back at Green with more happiness. Green sighed with relief.    
“Howdy, Red…” Green greeted properly.    
“Hello, Green!” Red chattered in their strange accent. “I was in security and I noticed you were alone. Where’s your buddy? Orange, right?”   
“Oh, yeah….” Green sighed, drooping. “They left me for White. After all, I’m just the slow idiot who can’t talk right.”   
Okay, maybe, they said that with more bitterness than necessary but you try not to be angry when you’ve studied and trained for years and be discredited due to your anxiety and voice.    
“Now, now, Green, don’t talk about yourself like that!” Red scolded gently, placing a hand on their shoulder. “You’re an essential part of this team! You take care of most of the electric tasks, remember?”   
Green sighed and nodded, leaning into the hand on their shoulder. Call them touch-starved but no one had given them even a handshake in a week.    
“Tell you what, I’ll travel with you! We can do our tasks together! Safety in numbers and all.” Red said chipperly. Green smiled and nodded.    
“Sounds good to me. I’m headed to Electrical now if ya don’t mind?”    
  
They walk past Storage, where Orange was still finishing up a task. They were struggling with putting up the can of gasoline and White was nowhere to be seen.    
Green frowned but kept walking, content to just focus on their tasks.    
Red, on the other hand, slowed down, watching Orange struggle before hurrying to catch up with them.    
Green checked the lights first as they stepped in, before heading over to calibrate the distributors.    
Red let them finish before tapping them on the shoulder.   
“Hey, my samples should be done, I gotta head to Med Bay. Will you be okay here?” Red asked. Green winced, glancing at the frighteningly close vent but nodded.    
“Just….. Hurry back, will ya? I’m about done here.” Green said nervously. Red chuckled, patting them on the shoulder before hurrying out.    
  
The afterimage of their touch burned into Green’s shoulder pleasantly as they crossed the wires in electric before heading over to direct power to Shields.    
  
Red joined back up with them in Storage, the prime color on their way to meet up with them when Green exited to find them.    
Green listened as Red chattered to them about their finished and remaining tasks, watching their hands move animatedly.    
Green hummed, not a response but something to confirm Red had a listener, accepting the energy into the area, Shields brightening up in response.    
  
They went forward, no goal in mind as they walked, just two crewmates, hanging out, it was pleasant, it was nice, it was-   
  
A body. Orange’s bitten, severed body lay in the hallway between Oxygen and Navigation, blood pooling at the area of separation, crushed bones and crunched up space suit, a horrifying sight to behold.    
  
It sort of reminded her of a piece of sliced cake, a part of their brain thought out distantly, as they struggled not to puke in the enclosed helmet.    
Red, stock still beside them, placed a hand on their shoulder, raising the other hand to the place on their helmet where their mouth would be.    
Green struggled but quickly pressed the keypad button, the group instantly assembled. White fidgeted nervously when they saw who the victim was but no one really noticed, too busy worrying over the eerily silent Red and gagging Green.    
“...Between Nav and Oxy,” Green choked out. “Me and Red found them between Nav and Oxy.”   
Blue automatically took charge of the investigation and quickly decided Green and Red were not impostors, seeing as they reported the body.    
“Who was with Orange last?” Blue questioned, everyone but White, Green, and Red shrugging.    
White fidgeted nervously, Green was slowly recovering, and Red seemed to be breaking down, shoulders shaking.    
“.......Green,” Red asked suddenly, their quiet voice attracting their crewmates’ attention somehow. “Who did you say Orange ditched you for?”   
The suggestion latched into their brain but Green hesitated. Surely not. White was, well, a piece of work but a  _ murderer _ ? And in such a brutal manner?   
“Green. Did Orange leave you and who did they leave with?” Blue picked up the line of questioning without a moment’s hesitance and a firm tone.    
“I….. yes, they did. They left me in Admin to join White in Storage. Me and Red last saw Orange alive finishing up refilling the tanks in Storage… alone.” Green answered as matter-of-factly as they could. They glanced at Red for support, who nodded.    
The others turned suspicious eyes to White, Blue nodding at Green as they turned to White. Green just slumped against Red, feeling Red’s arm wrap around them.   
“White. Where were you when Orange was eliminated?” Blue demanded.    
“What?! You think I did it?! Orange is, was, my best friend! I’d never-” White cried. Blue raised a hand, silencing the fair colored crewmate instantly.    
“Just answer the question, White.”   
“I….” White hesitated, continuing in a quiet and ashamed voice. “I was slacking off in Coms.”   
The group muttered quietly, White sinking lower. Blue frowned.   
“Did anyone see White in Coms?” Blue questioned the group. The six others shook their heads, murmuring in the negative.   
White’s fidgeting increased. They seemed unable to say anything to defend themselves, aware of how suspicious they looked.    
And the automated defense system grabbed them by the arms, the votes cast and the lamb to the slaughterhouse selected.    
White startled and tried to pull away, only for the grip to tighten.    
“No, no, no, guys, please, it’s not me, it’s not me! I wouldn’t, I swear, I swear, please, I didn’t kill Orange,” they cried out, as they were dragged towards the airlock, struggling and fighting every minute of the way. “I would never, please, you have to believe me, please,  _ I don’t wanna die, please _ .”   
Green flinched and buried their face in Red’s suit at the last sentence.   
“ _ NO, NO, IT’S NOT ME, IT’S NOT ME, IT’S, IT’S, _ ” White gasped for air, clawing at the sides of the airlock long enough to point an accusing finger at someone. “ _ IT’S GREEN! IT’S GREEN! IT’S GREEN!”  _ _   
_ They let out a desperate cut off sob as the airlocked slammed closed on them, the sounds of their fists thudding on the glass.   
  
The crew watched as White was flung into the abyss of space, struggling against the darkness before going limp.   
Green’s sight grew blurry and they covered their helmet with their hands.    
Red’s hand was on their shoulder and they started mumbling to Red.    
“White and Orange, they were, they were rude but they didn’t deserve to die,” Green softly said. “And White was, was a jerk but I never thought them capable of, of-”   
  
“White was not the Impostor. 2 Impostors remain.” the ship’s computer announced. It could tell there was a threat, but not where 100%. Usually, it informed them too late.    
“What….?” Green questioned, looking up.    
There was a stunned silence among the crew before they shook the renewed fear and guilt off, determined to survive.   
“Green,” Blue turned a cautious gaze to them. “You’re coming with me. Red, you’re with Purple.”    
Green sighed before pulling away from Red’s embrace, following the cooler color down the halls.   
  
“What tasks do you have left?” Blue questioned as they walked.    
“Just have to fix wires in Security.” Green says nervously. They have nothing to hide but that doesn't stop them from feeling scared of slipping up.    
“Do you have any friends here? Any enemies?” Blue shimmied closer to Green. Green folded their hands in a prayer like motion, taking a little comfort in feeling the weight of the gloves on each other.    
“I…. Not really? Red has been kind to me but that was recently,” Green replied. “It may be pity. I ain’t the most popular fella on this ship.”    
“Hm.” was all Blue said as they rounded the corner, passing the Upper Engine and approaching Storage.    
“Good.” Green almost startled at the shockingly chipper voice Blue suddenly had.    
“What do ya me-” Green asked before they stepped in Security.   
  
Green had watched a horror movie, a long time ago, about aliens. It hadn’t been very scientifically accurate and the aliens hadn’t been original in the least but it had done  _ very _ well with the scares.    
Green, on a couch in Idaho, had shivered under their faded quilt as the protagonist sat on the metal floor in a similar manner as her mentor screamed in agony, the alien sadistically devouring the man.    
It had given Green nightmares for weeks but once they were actually in space, they forgot all about it.    
Until now, at least.    
  
The movie was scarier, in Green’s dazed opinion, the man’s screaming very different from the dangling arms from the maw of someone they had dared to trust.    
Red’s second mouth crunched down on the astronaut again, a sickening crack of metal like material echoing in the silent room.    
Blue sighed, stepping past Green. Red, noticing their audience, spat out the remains of Purple, turning to Blue.   
Green wanted to scream, wanted to report the body, pull Blue back, push Red away,  _ anything _ , but they couldn’t move, static in their ears.    
“You can’t even leave me any of the good parts, can you?” grumbled Blue, kicking away Purple’s legs, Purple who had followed Blue’s every word like gospel, who had bent backwards to please the crew, who had been nothing but persistent and thoughtful-   
But that was why they were the perfect victim, wasn’t it? No one would think Blue would hurt Purple and Purple was so well liked, their death would raise suspicion and lower group morale.    
It made sense, in a twisted way.    
“It’s not my fault they taste so good!” Red huffed, their friendly and warm accent now tainted with the knowledge of  _ oh dear lord, they ATE Orange, White is dead and it’s my fault, I should of realised, I should of noticed- _ “But what did you bring Green over here for? I thought you were gonna ditch ‘em and get Pink?”   
“Change of plans,” Blue turned to the still frozen Green. “Your alibi gave me an idea. After all, we only need to kill four more after this. Easy enough if we play our cards right.”   
“Four? Green is right there. That makes five.” Red corrected.    
“Whatever do you mean? Green killed Purple and was ejected.”    
Red did a double take at their partner, the cooler colored invader’s hands smugly behind their back.    
“Oooooooh…” Red hummed audibly.    
  
The alarm for a body report rippled through the ship and Green was too out of it to even react.    
Red spoke up first, their friendly voice telling the tragic tale of a crewmate separated when the other turned the corner a little faster than them, running into the jaws of an Impostor.    
Blue told a similar tale, a crewmate separated and finding their companion mid-malicious murder.    
Their words buzz around Green’s head like so many flies, occasionally one landing on them long enough for them to give a full body shudder.    
They wanted to defend themselves but they couldn’t, mouth dry and chest heavy with the connections they were making and the images of two severed and chewed up bodies crumpled at their feet.    
More words flew past them and they heard the distant sound of votes being placed but yet nothing could be said.    
It was Green, meek, oddball, anti social Green, vs Blue, their leader, and Red, the friendliest looking person alive.    
They only barely struggled at the metal ship arms dragging them to their painful demise, a whimper and a tug before going limp, their party hat falling to the floor.    
The crew crushed it in their dash to the window, waiting for the verdict.   
  
The airlock opened and the vacuum of space sucked Green out.    
Finally, finally, Green could move, eyes dashing around at the darkness of the void and the brightness of the ship.    
They panicked, their breath coming in short and quick, running down the short amount they had disconnected from the ship.    
The mixture of alien colors called to them as they floated away, bright and beautiful in a way that terrified Green.    
They could feel their heart pounding, a lump in their throat that it was getting constantly harder to breath around.    
Oh. They were dying.   
They chanced a glance back at the ship.    
The remaining four were staring out the window, oblivious to the two alien beings who seemed to hover wolfishly behind them.    
The world was turning fuzzier, then dark.    
The last thing Green saw was Blue and Red split in half, revealing jagged teeth, leering over their crewmates.   
  
**_DEFEAT. IMPOSTORS WON._ **

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and/or comment! thank you, practice social distancing!


End file.
